


toffee

by geniewish



Series: wolfpuppies smuts [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), changkyun has mood swings in the middle of sex??, mentions of vore thoughts, min wants to vore kyun wants to be vored but instead they drink wine, omg sent kink is a tag, violence against strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: When Minhyuk finally takes a full breath, allows himself to indulge in the magical picture in front of him, he realises that Changkyun smells of rose petals. Smells of rose petals, like the shower gel he’s used just before, and tastes like caramel and burned sugar and a tiny bit – like white wine.or Changkyun likes to collect coffee syrups, and Minhyuk finds a much more entertaining use for them.





	toffee

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote like 90% of it in one day bc i miss mx and kyun and this is how i deal with love, apparently
> 
> this is based in the same universe as the twt au i posted on twt, which you can find [here](https://twitter.com/chaeleggiewon/status/1110213088849076226)  
> you don't need to read the au to understand this oneshot though, it can Very much be read as a separate piece trust me. the au is lengthy so for context – they are in ldr, min visits kyun for the first time and they have like, seven days together; what happens over those several days you can probably find here (and in the previous oneshot) whoops
> 
> this is mildly kinky but hope you enjoy!

With every new bottle of syrup Minhyuk opens, the room fills with more and more colourful smells: cherry, vanilla, coconut, lavender, hazelnut, chocolate. All the different flavours and all the different scents and all taste ten thousand times better licked off Changkyun’s skin. 

When Minhyuk was browsing through his boyfriend’s drawers in the kitchen, he didn’t expect to see numerous tall, expensive bottles of syrups lining up the middle shelf. Waffles and pancakes, was Changkyun’s justification for this, waffles and pancakes. 

And Minhyuk’s eyes lit up with ideas about all the inappropriate ways he could use the other’s sweet tooth habits for his own gain (and entertainment). 

It wasn’t hard to suggest a mildly kinky sex. They’ve been messing around all day, from morning blowjobs to showers sessions to lunch makeouts to more messing around in front of the massive computer screen to more lazing around before and after meals. They were chilling with Changkyun’s flatmates after food, in just their sweats and hoodies and superhero socks, watching TV and patting their full bellies. They had to politely decline the invitation to go to the club together – long distance, little time, all that stuff. Minhyuk is pretty sure the normally quiet guy in the room next to Changkyun’s decided to go out as well for reasons he was embarrassed to say out loud. 

The flat was at their sole service sometime after nine. What followed the quietened corridors was a round or two of sex, Changkyun working so hard in the graciously empty apartment he slipped a few drops of sweat. And Minhyuk, sucking a new trail of bruises over the faded stains of previous ones on the damp neck, could only think about the long-long night they were bound to have to compensate for such a short amount of days they have left together. 

They showered again, fucked again, and when Minhyuk entered the bedroom after running out to grab a bottle of white wine and a bowl of berries he prepared earlier, all he could smell was flowery body gels and honey shampoos and bonbon body lotions, and the absolute absence of anything remotely human turned him on harder than he originally estimated. 

He laid his boyfriend on the bed and poured wine into two glasses, and they cheered and clinked like sophisticated gentlemen, except Minhyuk was settled between Changkyun’s carelessly spread legs and his gaze constantly shifted to the promptly growing boner, as fresh as new.

And from that moment on, getting his boyfriend to play along to his exuberant stimulating ideas wasn’t a big deal at all. When Changkyun turned mellow and lazy, when he let his body go with the flow, when he started thinking with his smaller head instead and when he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than his boyfriend and freedom from the lack of clothing, he was easily dragged into anything that was offered to him. 

Which is how Minhyuk finds himself opening the final bottle of syrup, tall and transparent and clearly cherished more than others. It’s golden-brown, thick, glinting under the basic yellow light of Changkyun’s room, and it smells like heaven, blasphemic heaven. Like all the good things in the world combined.

Caramel. 

Minhyuk squeezes the smallest drop onto the tip of his finger and puts it in his mouth, before thoughtfully dragging and releasing it with an exaggerated pop. He frowns and hums in delight. “God, this one’s good,” he stretches and gets a little distracted by the table of contents at the back, absently reading the percentage of sugar this bottle contains. It’s a useless information – he is just dragging out the moment.

When Changkyun brings his hand to the bottle too, Minhyuk easily swats it away and stretches his arm behind him, moving the syrup out of the other’s reach. He gives the other a pointed look and then settles back on his knees and heels between Changkyun’s legs. A couple more drops on the tip of his finger, and couple more teasing staring contests as Minhyuk sucks it in and hollows his cheeks and moves it out of his mouth slowly, a couple more electrifying sensations of the most sugar-concentrated substance on his tongue, and he is ready.

Changkyun’s chest is rising slowly, skin stretches over the ridged sternum and ribs spread and sink back in order, like folded wings. He always breathes loudly through his big bumpy nose, but when Minhyuk freezes in the gaze his narrow black eyes, soughing inhales and exhales is all he hears. He tongues the syrup in his mouth with lewd sounds, mixing it with his spit and swallowing with a short pleased breath. Changkyun follows the wave of his Adam’s apple as it bops up and down, looks down below the clavicles, clings to his soft stomach with languid eyes, blinks and stops at his hard cock.

Leaning forward, Minhyuk magnetises his boyfriend to glance up at him again, and his gaze is relaxed, a little amused, a little hazy, crystals of white light reflecting in his deep eyes with mellow content. A curl of a smile hides in the corners of Minhyuk’s lips as he turns the bottle in his hands upside down and aims it at Changkyun’s left pec. 

The syrup trickles down slowly, melts onto his skin, twirls into a snake and drips towards his nipple. Minhyuk doesn’t stop there, draws the continuous line of golden brown sugar substance to his stomach, dances around the navel and carefully flips the bottle up again right before the trimmed line of hair. He sets it back on the table and towers over Changkyun on all fours, careful not to touch him. The other turns his head slightly towards him, silently demanding a kiss before they can move on, but Minhyuk has never been an ordinary man, and instead ducks his head and noses along the collarbone. 

Changkyun’s head is propped against the ruffled pillows, making his chin squish against his neck, and with the lack of the delicate (and already desperately bruised) throat column to bite on, Minhyuk traps the skin on the curved clavicle between his teeth and sucks, almost _chewing_ on it. He licks and kisses over the reddened skin and moves onto the delicate tattoo under the bone, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. Changkyun is lying down calmly, indulgently enjoying the stinging sensations, and when Minhyuk finally bends over his chest, reaches for his glass of wine and takes a sip. 

He swallows just before Minhyuk’s tongue draws a long wet line from the side of his pec to his collarbone, collecting some of the syrup in his mouth and leaving smudged sticky traces on his skin. He does it carefully, only his tongue sliding over Changkyun’s body and wiping the golden substance off him, rolling it around in his mouth and swallowing loudly on purpose. Minhyuk’s knee prods between his legs, barely-barely brushing past his balls, and Changkyun releases a deep heavy breath, suddenly focused on too many things at once.

Minhyuk crawls over him, naked and making vulgar wet sounds at every lap of the syrup he takes. His butt is standing tall and proud in the air, facing the wall opposite the bed, and in moments like these Changkyun wishes he had mirror walls surrounding him from all sides. 

But he is too lazy to touch, too pacified to do anything about the vainly curving spine of his boyfriend and his gentle cheeks and his damp curly hair. He relaxes on the pillows and lets Minhyuk lick him clean. 

He tenses the next second when sugared petal lips wrap around the bud of his nipple, licking over it and bringing it to full swollen pink colour. Changkyun breathes out with a pleased hum, tingling caresses of the tongue flowing to his organ, and his fingers twitch. Minhyuk speeds up, and Changkyun clenches, bites on his lower lip, focuses on the pleasure that slowly arouses him to untouched despair. He wants to wrap his fingers around the head of his cock, give himself freedom from tempting sensations, but Minhyuk lets go and glances up at him with narrow glinting eyes. Black damp hair falls over his face, and Changkyun has always been a sucker for predatory aesthetics. 

Minhyuk moves lower, gathering the melted syrup off his skin with open kisses. Changkyun doesn’t need to, but he spreads his legs further, does it with ease with his natural flexibility, and Minhyuk hums into his stomach, pleased. He’s left a trace of syrup in the middle of his chest, so Changkyun, seeing as the other is busy eating boiled sugar off his tummy, swipes two fingers over the smudge, gathering the substance between his knuckles. 

It’s a pity Minhyuk isn’t looking, because Changkyun opens his mouth wide, sticks his tongue out and closes his lips around the base of his pointer finger, sucking on it. He drags the digit out with a wet pop and looks at it with feigned curiosity. Minhyuk gives him a glance and shortly brushes his tongue under his navel, right where he is a little bit ticklish. 

Changkyun breathes out a mute giggle and opens his mouth again, lips still curled in a cheeky smile. The way he licks the syrup of his fingers is obscene, loud, lewd and cocky, and Minhyuk looks down at his honey-coloured stomach again, forced to hide his eyes to retain his composure. 

And Changkyun _smacks_ around his fingers, hums at the concentrated sweet flavour, clicks his tongue as he messes the liquid around in his mouth, and he does it with so much cloudy joy and lush carelessness it’s like he himself is ready to melt into a puddle of butterscotch. 

“Toffee as lube?” He asks out of nowhere and smacks his lips again, lazily eyeing the sticky golden layer on his fingers. He sloppily sucks the digits into his mouth again and looks down to meet Minhyuk’s piercing eyes. The unexpected sharpness makes him stop leisurely licking his fingers clean, and he starts chawing them with dulcet wet sounds. He holds the eye contact, languid and yet so giddy, and behind the hooded lids there is a challenge only his boyfriend can accept. Minhyuk breaks the tension and licks another stripe up his flexing stomach. 

He is impossibly close to his lying cock, and now that Changkyun can clearly see Minhyuk between his legs, he unconsciously rubs his ass over the sheets. He’s grown sluggish on a glass of wine and two hot showers and five rounds of sex today, but he’ll never grow apathetic to the image of his boyfriend’s swollen lips stretched over the base of his dick, hollow cheeks sucked in so much the shades on his face grow dark, and eyes, hooded and sharp and black, looking up at him like a predator. 

One time, when Minhyuk was hugging him tightly-tightly and murmuring sleep-deprived confessions into his neck, he said he adored Changkyun so much he could eat him. And after every little stinging bite Minhyuk left on his skin, Changkyun realised he didn’t mind. 

When his tummy was seemingly clean of any syrup and Minhyuk’s tongue prickled with the overdose of sugar, he crawled right between the lusciously spread thighs, grabbing them by the sides. Changkyun sipped more wine and couldn’t help but wiggle his hips forward, anticipating the unanticipatable. 

Because Minhyuk never goes straight to business – can’t leave the supple flesh unmarked for a day, and, oh, how little days they have left. Minhyuk, he sucks harsh bruises on the insides of his thighs and then gently soothes them with damp open-mouthed touches, and Changkyun enjoys it so much he bites on the tip of his finger and still tastes the remaining layer of caramel syrup. 

Minhyuk’s pink tongue flashes between his lips and brushes along his skin, moving in and out of his mouth with wet sounds, and Changkyun wonders what it tastes like.

“Am I gonna be sticky there if you rim me?” He asks and stays focused on the slithering tongue, and he knows Minhyuk saw the way he twitched at the idea he just suggested. 

But his boyfriend releases a slightly exasperated breath and rises on his knees. He shuffles closer to Changkyun’s side and stretches over him to drop his hand into a bowl of berries they haven’t used yet, standing on the edge of the table. Gathering a handful of blueberries and cranberries, Minhyuk presses it into Changkyun’s readily opened mouth. A few berries slip past his face and fall into the dips of his collarbones, then slip onto the bed and hide in the mess of pillows. Without further ado, Minhyuk scrambles back to his position between the other’s legs to his boyfriend’s loud gleeful chomping. 

And Changkyun chews loudly, opens his mouth and smacks his lips, so messily a few drops of red juice gathered on his bottom one. He hums when he feels a warm palm on the tip of his cock. “Mm, it’s good,” and they both know he doesn’t mean the pleasure that covers his naked nerves at last. 

The exasperated exhale Minhyuk releases this time is accompanied with a curl of a knowing smile. He towers over his boyfriend again, letting go of his organ, to which Changkyun musters a theatrical pout, and reaches for the bowl again.

What he picks this time is a large, juicy, succulent, scrumptious strawberry. “Changkyun,” Minhyuk settles on his stomach and leans in so-so close the other can smell the flavoured sugar on his lips. He hums, and his eyes move down to his boyfriend’s mouth, which immediately gets lost behind the mentioned delightfully goodly berry. Minhyuk presses it to Changkyun’s lips, and he bites, bites with a feral scrunch of his nose, and whips away the offered fruit. Minhyuk’s smile curls a tiny bit further. “Shut up,” he says softly. 

Changkyun proceeds to chew quieter this time, and Minhyuk kneels between his legs again. He takes his time looking at the hard and swollen resting cock and soft cheeks peeking under his thighs, and there is so much sugar in his mouth he grows _hungry_. Changkyun, suspecting nothing, calmly finishes the mush of berries. When Minhyuk grabs a thick pillow in the corner and a pillow-shaped Venom plushie, puts it under Changkyun’s butt and yanks him forward by the hips, making him slide down his throne by the headrest, it takes the younger by surprise. 

Minhyuk knows exactly how flexible Changkyun is, which is why he takes him under the kneecaps and carefully pushes his legs forward, swirling his boyfriend into an alien croissant, ass up, feet uselessly dangling over his head. Changkyun loudly swallows the rest of berries in surprise. Over the past five days they’ve spent together, Minhyuk hasn’t yet eaten him out. 

And he looks over the relaxed ring of muscles, rim clean and dark pink and already a little loose after the continuous stretch during the day. Minhyuk cups the butt cheeks he’s grown to adore with his entire being, massages the flesh and observes how Changkyun starts timidly clenching in anticipation. Only by the way his chest starts rising higher Minhyuk understands just how exposed his boyfriend feels, and they both know he loves it despite the softly spreading blush and burning ears. Minhyuk has stared at his little bum for so long he started furiously reddening in desire too. 

So he curls into himself and bends down, bites one round doughy cheek and adapts to the heat that captures his face, prepares to bury himself in the middle. He gently teases the rim with the tip of his tongue, and all he tastes is the remnants of caramel, sunk so deeply into his taste buds he still feels the tingle. Sugartingle. So sweet and so impossibly insistent he lays his tongue flat over Changkyun’s hole and truly believes the skin is _honey_. 

The younger starts idly humming to the soft wet caresses, and as Minhyuk self-indulgently laps at the puckered skin, briefly wonders if Changkyun will indeed get sticky with all the syrup Minhyuk ate. 

He twirls his tongue and digs the tip into the rim, skin so naked and smooch he presses his lips to it too, starts gently sucking. Changkyun has suddenly grown sensitive, pliant, and he breathes out deep quiet moans, melting with each fall of his chest. Minhyuk digs his blunt fingertips into the sides of the other’s thighs, plays with the clenching hole, at first sharply and aiming right through the ring of muscles, and then – sloppily, messily. Simply covering it in sweet spit.

A hitched dulcet moan escapes Changkyun’s lips, and Minhyuk straightens, having grown tired of curling his back for a little while. He wants to see the blush on his boyfriend’s glistening cheeks, wants to see his closed eyelids and parted cherry lips, and when he raises his head and looks at the other, he finally takes a full breath, allows himself to indulge in the magical picture and realises that Changkyun smells of rose petals. Smells of rose petals, like the shower gel he’s used just before, and tastes like caramel and a tiny bit – like white wine. 

And this is so inhuman and savoury-sweet and hedonically pleasant and pleasing that Minhyuk buries his tongue back between the other’s cheeks and feels himself twitching. He wants to eat Changkyun, prepare him, relish him, consume him, cover him in more syrup and numb his own taste buds in it, if it means he can eat the other out so well he’ll lose his mind. They both will. 

His back starts aching, so Minhyuk lets go again, although still grasping the soft flesh. Changkyun takes it as a queue to take a break and opens his eyes, looking up and breathing heavier than before. Minhyuk hides a tiny smile in the light kiss he leaves on the left knee and lowers Changkyun’s hips fully into the pillows. The younger scratches his chest, something he always does when he is in the wavering state between headspaces. So far Minhyuk’s named them the Normal Changkyun headspace and the Feral Changkyun headspace. The Feral Changkyun comes out when Normal Changkyun gets tired of pretending to be normal. 

Minhyuk takes the minute of hesitation to find a bottle of lube on the table. It’s the ordinary one, the one they used just the round before, and something about this fact doesn’t sit well with him. He quickly scrambles off the bed and crouches by the drawers under the table, opens the last one and starts searching through the collection of lubes and condoms and timid number of sex toys. Changkyun, already unsurprisingly to Minhyuk, likes to collect the most random things. 

He smiles victoriously when he finds the caramel-flavoured one, and in his peripheral he can briefly see Changkyun rolling his eyes. 

Minhyuk kneels between his legs again, removes the pillows and pushes his thighs a tad bit apart again. “You tired?” He asks just in case, seeing as Changkyun has been lying in the same position for a good while. 

The other gives a short shake of his head. “I’m good,” but still rubs his butt on the sheets and arches his lower back to chase away the looming numbness. 

Minhyuk squeezes some lube onto his fingers, spreads it and brings the hand to his face – the artificial smell doesn’t compare to the real syrup, but this will do. Truthfully, he doesn’t need to prep Changkyun any further. After today, he’s more than pliant and ready and yearning for nothing more but a rough aching fuck, but Minhyuk loves taking his time. Truth is – he simply loves fingering Changkyun.

So he only teases the hole until the other exhales with a note of exasperation, and then the middle finger slides in easily up to the first knuckle. Minhyuk watches as the skin stretches over the second one, where it grows wider and where Changkyun always feels the sting, but now it’s a simple pull, and he already tries to sit himself further. Minhyuk starts pumping the finger immediately, aiming upwards, and the other frowns, also reaching for it, also searching. 

Changkyun only manages to move his hips up and down, but right now, this part of Minhyuk isn’t enough. The almost irritated exhale is an immediate cue for the other to fit the second finger in, and Changkyun closes his eyes, a delicate frown still remaining between his brows, and mutters a deep mute ‘yeah’. 

The slicks sounds are vulgar and obscene and so-so hot, send tingles down Minhyuk’s limbs and drive him a little bit over the edge. If there were three things he would be able to look at forever, it would be fire in a chimney, water in the ocean and the way his fingers disappear in the tight lubed hole of Changkyun’s ass. It’s fast and noisy and better than any good-angled pornography he’s seen before.

The younger throws his arms over his head and grips the pillow with both hands, his spine stretches and his hips dance in fluid wavy motions. Minhyuk speeds up, presses against the naked walls and then he finds it. Changkyun hushly gasps and grimaces, throwing his head back. The sparks of pleasure spread all over his lower body, and Minhyuk works for it, pushes his fingers fast and precise, tracks his boyfriend’s every physical reaction. 

Precum starts slowly leak onto the honey-coloured stomach, and Minhyuk has the strongest urge to lick it off. His pace falters as his hand starts to grow tired, so he stills his fingers right in front of the spot and bends down, as uncomfortable as it is with one available arm, and licks a stripe up the swollen cock. Changkyun angrily stummers something along the lines of ‘gh’. He still tries to push his hips against the fingers inside him, tries to commence the friction again, but a tongue on his tip makes him stutter in his movements. He doesn’t know what to reach for anymore.

And, in all honesty, Minhyuk has grown a little impatient himself. 

Straightening, he removes his fingers with a lewd sound and wipes them off his stomach. His other hand comes to wrap around his own cock. Minhyuk resists a hiss, squirming as the long-overdue pressure finally pleases his inflamed nerves, and looks down at a very displeased Changkyun.

“Don’t make me suck you off now,” he mutters through gritted teeth. His face is hard, and his forehead is glistening with sweat. The feverish glint in his eyes is identical to Minhyuk’s own. No soft feelings are left on the scene. 

Then Changkyun drops one hand on his chest and frowns. “My tit’s sticky.”

Minhyuk exhales with a tiny smile. He stretches over him again and reaches for his glass of wine, taking a large sip. A wave of concentrated sour alcoholic grapes feels like a bleach on his throat, the aftertaste of sugar is seemingly gone too. Without a second of hesitation, Minhyuk pours a little bit all over Changkyun’s torso.

The other breathes out with an unreadable half-smile and glances to the ceiling. “You’re dirtying my bedsheets.”

Minhyuk licks his chest clean. “I am.” And neither has any strength to argue when his tongue swirls over the nipples again.

He _drinks_ the wine off Changkyun’s body, licks over every rib, sips it from the navel and wonderfully ignores the aching cock, his and his boyfriend’s, both. Changkyun is on the edge, jaws clenched and hands fisting the ruffled sheets underneath. Minhyuk snakes towards his face, and before the other can protest, covers the opened lips with his.

It’s not kissing anymore at this point – just messy flicks of tongues against each other, exchange of flavour and spit and noise, a mix of relishing smacks and breathy moans. Changkyun still tastes like berries and sugar and wine, and Minhyuk swallows it all, licks it off his lips and sloppily spreads it over the outline of his mouth. 

Lost in the dirty make out, Minhyuk forgets to hold himself up and lowers his hips, connecting their cocks, and Changkyun groans into his face like he’s at fault for all the bad things in the world. When Minhyuk breathes out a whimper and continues biting his tortured lips, the younger scrunches his nose in a semblance of a snarl and reaches for their dicks with both hands, wrapping around their dribbling tips. 

Minhyuk buckles his hips into the touch but no satisfaction comes from the idle warmth on his organ, so he continues whimpering into his boyfriend’s mouth, high and hoarse and desperate. His hips pitifully jerk forward.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” Changkyun breathes out with a shallow threat in his voice, and Minhyuk has to quickly regain the composure he’s lost long ago. 

“Yeah,” so he scrambles on his knees again, spreading them wide to accommodate Changkyun right between his legs. 

He rips the square of a condom with his teeth and blindly throws it on the floor, hastily rolls the rubber over his organ and dribbles lube right on his cock, spreading it messily and uncaring if any of it stains the bed sheets. Minhyuk grips Changkyun’s hips hard, helps him raise his ass just enough to be able to line up his tip with the still-slick hole and pushes in. He just wants to be inside. He just needs to be inside, and from then on – whatever the madness comes into his mind. 

Changkyun grasps the pillow under his head again, grimaces and tolerates the quick stretch for the sake of being full again, full in a way only his boyfriend’s dick can make him. When Minhyuk bottoms out, when his balls press against Changkyun’s cheeks, the other wraps his legs around him and digs the heels into his lower back. 

Minhyuk releases a shuddering breath, overjoyed at finally being inside the tight heat, and takes a moment to (yet again) admire the way his cock disappears in the stretched ass hole, the way the ligaments on the younger’s thighs bulge in the position, the way Changkyun is all flushed and sweaty and his. 

He pulls out slightly and pushes in again as he bends down, trapping Changkyun inside and out. Before he can reprimand him about the lack of movement, Minhyuk finds the bowl again and takes another big and blood-coloured strawberry. Good things he cut off the leaves beforehand, because now he can bite on wider side of the fruit and nudge Changkyun’s lips open with the other. The other bites with the same scowl, almost aggressive, and the droplets of juice land on their lips. 

Changkyun sinks his teeth further as Minhyuk does the same, and when their mouth connect, both bite down and tear the strawberry apart. They chew as they kiss and kiss as they chew, and by the time they are done, Minhyuk has already started moving. They lick over each other’s tongue again, vulgar, wet, and with every throaty hum he speeds up, uncaring of the angle.

“Babe, need more,” Changkyun exhales into his mouth and throws his head back when Minhyuk aims to kiss him again. He fails to catch the other’s parted lips and pecks his chin, descends to his jawline, kisses alongside it to the left ear, thrusting faster and faster. Changkyun gets high on the idle fullness, and Minhyuk extends his hands for the bottle of caramel syrup and traps the other’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger. His boyfriend snarls when his hips stop yet again.

“Open up, pup,” Minhyuk rasps out and carefully squeezes a small amount of syrup onto the offered tongue and upper lip. And they kiss again, mix the sugar with spit and pass it on between their mouths, some dribbling down their chin. Minhyuk sucks on the sweet-sweet lips and gains rapid speed, trying to angle in a way that pleases Changkyun too.

And the other meets the thrusts with his own round motions, groaning occasionally when Minhyuk glides past his prostate. The arousal gathers in the pits of their stomachs, rushes to the tips, spreads all over the organs, turning them both feral in such a desperate chase. It’s quick but rough, shallow in places, both of their movements jerky and restricted, and Minhyuk straightens in frustration and grips Changkyun’s hips tightly again, almost pulling his boyfriend on himself. Now, more than anything, they both just wants to reach the overdue release. 

“Can you get on all fours for me?” Minhyuk croaks out in a strained voice. His face and chest are glistening with sweat, and the hair he washed just beforehand sticks to his forehead like it never managed to dry out. 

Changkyun only manages a nod, and Minhyuk pulls out, leaving the other empty and clenching around nothing. He wastes no time gathering his limbs and sitting up, but his thighs ache as he closes his legs, and Minhyuk’s knees crack as he lifts his bum off the heels. Changkyun groans as he tries to get into doggy position, half of his lower body grown numb from eternally resting on his back, and Minhyuk can’t do much but caress his back and pat the reddened butt cheeks. 

But even in desperate situations like that, Changkyun still manages to do something only Normal Changkyun can, which is pretend like sex is yoga and bury his face in his pillow, stretching his spine and raising his ass up so high in the air even Minhyuk is taken by surprise. The younger moans at the feelings in his muscles and wiggles his butt, and his boyfriend takes no time in grabbing the full cheeks and spreading them, revealing the wet and _burning_ and _yearning_ rim. 

Minhyuk thrusts almost immediately, angling down, the moan Changkyun releases into the pillow is bordering on a shout. And he moves in long, fluid motions at a pace that makes his balls slap against the skin of Changkyun’s ass, that makes him bask in hot pleasure himself, that makes the bed shake and his boyfriend curse with words he didn’t know existed.

Changkyun gasps and abruptly raises his head. All sounds are stuck in his throat, and although Minhyuk can’t see, he knows his mouth is open, his frown is deep and his eyes are rolled back behind the closed lids. Before he cums, all the world to him is lost, there is nothing but striking and almost aching pleasure all over his groin, he can’t breathe and he can’t speak. 

When Minhyuk wraps his fingers around the head of Changkyun’s bouncing cock, it takes him only a few pumps to bring him to the finish line, and he is gasping hoarsely as he cums, spills over his boyfriend’s hand and onto the dirty bed sheets. The pleasure doesn’t end as Minhyuk still pounds into him, grunting and whimpering as he nears his own release, and Changkyun silently shudders, unable to say a thing to the oversensitivity that’s about to kick in.

But Minhyuk cums quickly after him with a strained mewl, burying himself so deep in his boyfriend they might as well stay connected like that for the rest of their lives. Changkyun heaves as the orgasm washes over him, his arms start trembling, and Minhyuk, although still panting and just as exhausted, leans down to leave a trail of wet kisses over the other’s back tattoo. When the pulsing in his groin calms down, he pulls out, and Changkyun drops dead on the bed face-first into the damp pillows. 

His muscles give out, and all Minhyuk can do is plop onto his ass, knees connected and feet on each side of him, and lifelessly remove the condom. One final push to throw it away, and he collapses on the bed next to his boyfriend, or, rather, right on top of him.

For a solid minute, it’s deadly silent.

Then, Changkyun slowly lifts his head. “Think my chest got stuck to the sheets,” he quietly mumbles with no power in his voice left and absently stares at the opened bottle of syrup. 

Minhyuk silently laughs into his shoulder. “You’re fine.”

An existential thought found itself materialising in Changkyun’s head. “I think the caramel one is the stickiest,” he thoughtfully says. “Can’t be the only one who thinks that, yeah?”

The other rises on his elbows and looks over the collection of syrups on the table. They’re all the same, sugary, sticky, expensive coffee syrups, but caramel one just so happened to be Minhyuk’s favourite. “Yeah.”

After showering and cleaning up, they plop onto the naked mattress and drink the wine straight from the bottle and feed each other berries like Greek gods on the Renaissance paintings. It’s a wonder how, after nearly collapsing dead and breathless after the numerous rounds of long-long sex, Minhyuk still manages to eat so seductively it’s like he has energy for another run. 

In the morning, when Changkyun no longer tastes like sugar and smells like normal human skin, Minhyuk still finds himself pondering the prospects of eating his little feral boyfriend. 

He is just so sweet like that.

**Author's Note:**

> had abs o lu tel y no clue how to finish it so here's a little irony for laughs
> 
> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> hmu on @chaeleggiewon i tweet about werewolf kyun a lot


End file.
